rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle and The Lost Dragon
Rocky and Bullwinkle have reunion with Toulee and Clara McLarson to help them to help the baby dragon to find her mother. Plot Once upon a time in the year 954, in Yorkshire, England, there is an evil witch named, Maya Skimpfethmont and she have treated those elves very bad but the great wizard, Halkibius Fayen (a teenage boy) use his own magic to get away from her, he then tolds her that she will banish in another place, but Maya's good niece and nephew Kallie and Mathis Skimpfethmont came to tell their aunt, it is okay to stay with Halkibius because she miss treated them badly because Maya is a traitor. But Kallie said to her wicked aunt "We're sorry, auntie." She and Mathis tolds her that she treaten every elves, and Maya summons a vial of potion with her magic to do this to her niece and nephew, but Halkibius use his staff to banish the evil witch and he did, but Maya told him, Kallie, Mathis and the elves that they will all pay for it. Many years later, Micheal and Bobby decides to write a message for their cousins and friends about an evil sorceress named Maya who was banished in the past. They then took the message to a dove and send it to them that they need help. Later at Frostibite Falls, Toulee and her human family, Ranger Edger and his daughter, Olivia have come to visit Rocky and Bullwinkle, then Clara McLarson and her parents came and also visit Rocky and Bullwinkle. But Karen Sympathy and her cousin Fern came and finally meet Clara who's Rocky and Bullwinkle have been talking about and then suddenly a message came from a dove, but Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and Fern take a look at the message about the evil sorceress had been banished years ago so they, Toulee, Ranger William, Olivia and Clara have to see Micheal and Bobby immediately. Later, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and the gang see Micheal and Bobby in England and tells about a powerful witch named Maya, they tolds them that she was banished by the young wizard Halkibius since past centuries, but Micheal and Bobby were so glad of their cousins from America they already know Clara, and they finally meet Toulee, Olivia, Ranger William, Karen and Fern. Than suddenly they all hard a radar that the witch have returned and she was going to steal the dragon egg, they need help Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Fa'er-Nuo to do something, but Rocky said that Maya has turning Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Miss Poodle, Dudley, Nell, Horse, Inspector Fenwick and Marissa into stone if they don't save the dragon egg. Micheal and Bobby offer Rocky and Bullwinkle to become like their cousins (which Bullwinkle can be "The Great Moose Detective" with Sherlock Home's hat and cape, and Rocky can be "Detective Little Helper" with blue jacket and yellow backpack) to find the the dragon egg and lead the the others to follow them. When the gang made a quest to find the magical dragon egg, Fern said to them "We must find the dragon and stop the young evil witch, and then Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Fa'er-Nuo will turns Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Miss Poodle, Dudley, the Fenwicks, Horse and Marissa to normal after the evil spell will be broken." But Micheal tolds Rocky that Boris and Natasha have take the stone statued Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Miss Poodle, Dudley, Nell, Inspector Fenwick, Horse and Marissa because nine of the two heroes friends were failled to save the dragon egg and they've been turning into statues by Maya. Clara then point to the river and found the dragon egg and then Kallie and Mathis show up and decided to help them. They can help Rocky, Bullwinkle, Toulee and the rest to see and get the magical dragon egg, but Fern tolds the teenage siblings that they need the good witches and warlocks to break Maya's spell on Mr. Peabody, Sherman, their girlfriends, Dudley, Nell, her father, Horse and Marissa and Kallie told her that she and her brother, Mathis have the same spell as their aunt dose, so they used their magic to bring the egg to Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends. When they got the egg it's starting to hatch and its a baby girl dragon. Rocky and Bullwinkle thinks that Kallie is a witch and Mathis is a warlock like their young aunt, but Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Fa'er-Nuo appears with their magic and tolds them and their friends that the egg has hatching and a female baby dragon was called a dragon joey, aka baby dragonroo. Bullwinkle don't know what is that, Toulee told him a dragonroo is half dragon and half kangaroo. Huaxing said that the small European dragon was know wrym, worm, drako or drake. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have to find the mother dragon immediately with a help from Kallie and Mathis. Meanwhile in Maya's castle, she puts nine of Rocky and Bullwinkle's friends statues on the wall. But her minions told her that her niece and nephew help Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends to save a dragon egg but it hatch, Maya was mad because after she lost her niece and nephew, they are now live with Halkibus, but Maya said that she cast a spell on the dogs, cats and some other animals. So her next plan is to turning Rocky and Bullwinkle's friends into stones just like Peabody, Sherman, Penny and the six other friends and capture them and the baby dragon so she used her broomstick to fly to them immediately. When she made their way to them, Micheal and Bobby have hard that Kallie and Mathis's aunt had coming near them, so they told Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends to spit up. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Toulee, Olivia, Clara, Kallie and Mathis go to the left, while Micheal, Bobby, Fern and Ranger William with the baby dragon go to the right and Maya follow them on the right. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Toulee, Olivia, Clara and the two siblings were safe from the young evil witch, they said that was a close, but Rocky and Bullwinkle asks Karen where are Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Fa'er-Nuo, and Karen said that they going to find their nine friends and decides to find a revert spell on the Chinese spellbook to turns them back. Maya begin to capture Micheal, Bobby, Fern, Ranger William and the baby dragon and take them to her secret lare. Kallie and her brother tolds Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Clara, Olivia and Toulee that the young evil sorceress has kidnaps their cousins, her cousin, her father and the baby dragon just like she, Boris and Natasha have capture Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Miss Poodle, Penny, Dudley the Fenwicks, Horse and Marissa, so they have to rescue them. 5 minutes later, Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Fa'er Nuo were got the antidote potion flask to break the spell on Rocky and Bullwinkle's friends after they find the reverse spell on them in their spellbook, so they get out of the emporium and see Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Olivia, Toulee and Clara with Kallie and Mathis. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Toulee, Olivia and Clara told Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and Fa'er Nuo that Micheal, Bobby, Edger William, Fern and the dragon girl were been captured just like Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Miss Poodle, Penny, Dudley, the Fenwicks, Horse and Marissa, and told them that they need to save the 13 friends and the baby dragon, but Toulee tolds that Skimpfethmont will be defeat they can break her staff so she won't be seen again but they help by Halkibius first. Later, the gang told the young wizard that witch kidnapped their friends, Micheal, Bobby, Fern, Ranger William and the baby dragon, so Category:Animated films Category:Movies